Amalgam Villains
by Zak Saturday
Summary: I've done some Heroes. NOW FOR THE VILLAINS!
1. Chapter 1

While the new Amalgam Universe heroes running around, the brothers had no choice but to create villains unique to the nature of this world as well. Both versions of Access are aware of this. This fanfic will list each of the villains I will create for the New Amalgam Universe. I wont go into their histories though.


	2. The Circus of Psychos

Group Title: The Circus of Psychos

Members: (Name (Real Name) – DC Counterpart/Marvel Counterpart)

Ringmaster Joker (Unknown) – Joker / The Ringmaster

Harley Quinn (Harleen Maynard Quinzel) – Harley Quinn / The Ringmaster

Pyro man (Tomás "Thomas" Lynns) – Firefly / Fire Eater

Daring Duo (Luigi Marceau. Aliki Gambonno) – Double Dare / The Great Gambonnos

Bruto the Blockbuster (Bruce Desmond) – Blockbuster / Bruto the Strongman


	3. Lex Osborn

Title: (None)

Real Name: Alexander Osborn

Gender: Male

Age: 31

Genetics: Human

Skin Tone: Pallor-Asian Dark

Hair: Auburn

Eyes: Green

Powers/Attributes: Genius-level Intellect. Gifted Businessman. Seasoned Politician. Trained Combatant. Brilliant Scientist.


	4. Scarecrow

Title: Scarecrow

Real Name: Ebenezer Crane

Gender: Male

Age: 28

Genetics: MetaMutant

Skin Tone: Pallor-Caucasian Light

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Powers/Attributes: Fear Pheromone (an odorless, transparent yet amber colored, pheromone that can induce either random or Specific fears in a person or even create images of fears to exist in the real world under his bidding). Regenerative Healing Factor. Athletic Level Strength, Speed, Stamina, and Agility. Psychology. Martial Arts: "Violent Dancing." Wields a scythe.


	5. Galactiac, Terror of Worlds

Title: Galactiac (Formerly Matrinex)

Real Name: Galan Dox

Gender: Male

Age: ?

Genetics: Coluan

Skin Tone: Unknown, possibly Green

Hair: No hair

Eyes: Red

Powers/Attributes: Psychokinesis. Cosmic Telepathy. God-like Strength, Speed and Stamina. Self-Levitation. Resurrection. Creation (Galactiac can construct hive-minded Coluan soldiers out of nothing. Power/Ability Bestowal. 10th Level Intellect.


	6. Deadeye

Title: Deadeye

Real Name: William Lawton

Gender: male

Age: 29

Genetics: Human

Skin Tone: Pallor-African Medium

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Naturally Red

Powers/Attributes: Ace Marksman. Olympic Level Conditioning. Expert Assassin (He knows every pressure point and vulnerable spot on the human body and is able to turn virtually any object into a deadly weapon capable of incapacitating or killing an enemy.). Weapons Proficiency (He can easily get the hang of any weapon even if he has never seen it before in his life).


	7. Dare the Terminator

Title: Dare the Terminator

Real Name: Slade Murdock

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Genetics: MetaMutant

Skin Tone: Pallor Caucasian Light

Hair: White

Eyes: Brown

Powers/Attributes: Superhuman Sense of Touch. Superhuman Sense of Smell. Superhuman Sense of Hearing. Superhuman Sense of Taste. Superhuman Equilibrium (Her balance is on par with Spider-Boy.). Radar Sense (This is a form of substitute to seeing due to the fact that she is blind, but with this power, she doesn't even need to see anything; she can just sense it.). Enhanced Intellect (You know how we can only use 10% of our brain capacity, the other 90% being unused, right? Well she went through a risky process that allowed her to give up the 10% so she can use the untapped 90% instead. As a result, her mind is virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue. She is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds; her sense of timing is superb, bordering on perfection.). Enhanced Reflexes. Enhanced Strength (Dare is often described having the strength of 10 men.). Enhanced Immunity. Tactical Analysis. Ace Swordsmanship.

Note: Like her brother Matt, she is also blind, but her left eye was destroyed in an incident, so she wears an eye-patch.


	8. Gemini

Title: Gemini

Real Name: Harvey Walker

Gender: Male

Age: 32

Genetics: Human

Skin Tone: Right side; Midtone Asian Light. Left side; brownish pink, due to being burned and scarred by acid.

Hair: Right side; Dark Brown. Left side: Ghost White (Not Pure White), due to discoloration when left side was burned and scarred.

Eyes: Blue

Powers/Attributes: Dual Mind. Flipism Disorder (A mental illness version of an obsession or prefference to make decisions based on a coin toss. He, or rather, _they_, are addicted to having their double-headed silver dollar coin with them and become... frantic without it.). Double-weapon proficiency (Harvey always carries two of the same weapon; most noticably, his two Colt .45 (Mark _22_) Pistols, one silvery white, one pure black, as well as hs twin edge blades.).

Note: This character is a cross between DC's Two-Face, and Marvel's Mary Walker.


	9. Sugar and Spice, Naughty or Nice?

Title: Sugar

Real Name: N/A

Gender: Female

Age: 22

Genetics: Witch (Female Homo Magi)

Skin Tone: Midtone Asian Light

Hair: Platinum Blonde (A human hair color of Blond that is almost white)

Eyes: Neutral Grey

Powers/Attributes: Understanding of the Positive aspect, Yin. Culinary Intuition.

Title: Spice

Real Name: N/A

Gender: Female

Age: 22

Genetics: Witch (Female Homo Magi)

Skin Tone: Midtone Asian Light

Hair: Black with Dark Red higlights near the tips.

Eyes: Neutral Grey

Powers/Attributes: Understanding of the Negative aspect, Yang. Culinary Intuition.


	10. Cap Boomerang

Title: Captain Boomerang

Real Name: Owen Myers

Gender: Male

Age: 33

Genetics: Human

Skin Tone: Light Caucasian

Hair: Red

Eyes: Light Cool Brown

Powers/Attributes: Enhanced Boomerangmanship (Has deadly proficiency with boomerangs). Gadgetry (Owen is known for his many trick boomerangs).

Boomerangs:

Bladed Boomerang: Melee specific boomerangs which he uses in hand-to-hand combat.

Sonic Boomerang: Generates high-intensity sonic waves as they fly through the air. Owen has trained himself to be immune to it's specific frequency.

Gas Boomerang: Releases highly, concentrated tear gas upon impant, or at the angle in which it returns to it's sender.

Grenade Boomerang: A Self-Reconstructing, Grenade-like boomerang that is designed to return to sender after explosion which only happens on contact.

Razor Boomerang: Razor-edged boomerangs capable of slicing through steel

Electro-Boomerang: Emits sparks carrying between 3,000 to 5,000 volts, which circle around the target.

Acid Boomerang: Spews acidic contents on content with enemies.

Gravity Boomerang: Creates either a low-gravity field or a high-gravity field of incredible intensity.

Weighted Boomerangs: Solid-weighted boomerangs.

Note: This character is a cross between DC's Owen Mercer, and Marvel's Frederick Myers, a.k.a. Boomerang.


	11. Bane Gray

Title: N/A (Uses an alias called Joseph "Joe" Fixit)

Real Name: Bane Gray

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Genetics: Human/MetaMutant (Technically, he is described as _half_-MetaMutant)

Normal/Under the effects of Venom

Skin Tone: Pallor Caucasian Medium/Pure Gray

Hair: Black/Black

Eyes: Grey/The eyeball itself is Amber colored. The actual Irises are Gray

Powers/Attributes (By Himself): Trained Memory (At time's, Bane's memory can reach a apoint where it borders on absolute total recall.). Multilingualism (According to Axel, Bane is fluent in ten active languages and at least four additional arcane and dead ones.). Skilled in Hand-to-Hand combat skills. Tactical Analysis.

Powers/Attributes (Under the Effects of Venom): Superhuman

Strength. Superhuman Leaping Ability (Up to 2.6 miles). Superhuman Stamina. Enhances/Peak Human Speed. Enhanced Reflexes. Superhuman Durability. Accelerated Healing.

Note: While this character is classified as a villain, he should be considered "neutral"; the quotes around the word because this character is known to constantly jump the fence.


End file.
